


Hidden Home

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Green Fire [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Valorum delights in feeding the rumors that swirl about him, taking a succession of women to operas and theater and other entertainments. He always goes home after, though, to those who he loves best, and would keep out of the worst of the political limelight.





	Hidden Home

Finis knows the rumors that swirl about him, the whispers that he is fond of women, and perhaps entirely too fond, but not enough of any one of them. He delights in feeding those rumors, taking a succession of women to operas and other entertainments, and when some invite him back to their own apartments, he rarely turns them down.

But they're a distraction for the public, and always well compensated for the show and for the hassle of the media. Let them see those he parades before their eyes, and no one looks too deeply into what is kept private. No one looks for where he goes after leaving the lover of a night, of a week, of a month, satisfied and sleeping and not expecting him to stay.

No one looks for the home in the mid-levels of Coruscant that he's made of a small apartment and partners who care far less for the limelight of politics. Although that hasn't stopped Qui-Gon from being visible enough, playing advisor when it suits him. If anyone thinks of this place at all, they'll think it his, and think Shmi his wife or partner, brought to Coruscant after he followed Finis here.

If they're that blind, they deserved to be fooled, as Qui-Gon has said often enough when muttering about the Core-worlders and politicians that are the hub of society on Coruscant. How many of them are fooled, he doesn't know, but enough of them are to keep any rumors of the place Finis calls home over his rich apartments at 500 Republica too quiet to be noticed.

Standing at the window, he watches the small park that the apartment overlooks, wondering how much longer that will hold, with the upcoming elections for Chancellor, and his own candidacy for that office. With the media digging ever deeper into his life and the lives of those around him. Sei and Qui-Gon particularly, with them his visible aide and advisor. Perhaps, too, into his friendship with Master Koon and his Padawan.

A sound behind him draws him out of his thoughts, and Finis turns, smiling a bit when he sees Anakin at the door of his room, blinking sleepily at him.

"Did I wake you up coming in, Anakin?" Finis crosses the main room to pick up Anakin when the little boy raises his arms silently.

Anakin shakes his head, pressing his face into Finis's shoulder, and projecting a strong sense of being thirsty at Finis. Getting up because he wanted water, then, and Finis smiles fondly as he carries Anakin to the kitchen to fetch down Anakin's cup and fill it. Anakin isn't always willing to use words, but he's always been able to make them aware of what he needs or wants.

Handing Anakin his cup, Finis carries him to the other bedroom door. Looking in on Shmi and Qui-Gon, curled together in the center of the large bed, already asleep. They don't often wait up for him, knowing how unpredictable his ability to get home can be. He wishes he could know when he'll be home, so they can spend more time together, but he fears he'll be here even less if he succeeds in being elected Chancellor. Less time, more scrutiny.

"Down." Anakin wiggles, and Finis sets him on the floor, though Anakin grabs his hand before he can stand back up, tugging. Waiting until Finis is able to move, and tugging again, until he has Finis over by the bed. Leaving him there with a sunny smile and a, "Night night." before he toddles back off to his bed.

Finis watches him leave, before turning back to see Qui-Gon's eyes are open. Watching him without moving, a soft smile curving his lips.

"Come to bed. Worry about the future tomorrow." Qui-Gon's voice is a barely-audible rumble, quiet enough not to disturb Shmi, who sleeps lighter than they do, even now.

The easiest part of that is the first, and Finis gladly leaves his clothes crumpled in the hamper, slipping under the sheets to curl against Qui-Gon's warm back. It's harder to leave the worry behind, but sleep creeps up all the same, helped by a murmur from Qui-Gon.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr [here](https://morgynleri.tumblr.com/post/142213101739) on 3 April 2016.


End file.
